An adhesive application device may be used to apply an adhesive on either a strand or web of material. A common use for such an adhesive application device is in the manufacture of products that include nonwoven fabrics. Nonwoven fabrics are engineering fabrics that provide specific functions such as absorbency, liquid repellence, resilience, stretch, softness, strength, flame retardant protection, easy cleaning, cushioning, filtering, use as a bacterial barrier and sterility. In combination with other materials, nonwoven materials can provide a spectrum of products with diverse properties and can be used alone or as components of hygiene apparel including disposable hygiene products, or as home furnishings, health care, engineering, industrial and consumer goods, for example.
Some nonwoven products include a plurality of elasticated strands positioned on and bonded to the nonwoven materials to, for example, allow for flexibility fitting around an object or a person. The strands may be bonded to the nonwoven fabric with the adhesive, such as glue, applied by the adhesive application device. In one configuration, the strands are fed past a nozzle on the adhesive application device. The nozzle may include a plurality of outlets through which the glue may be discharged onto the strand. The glue-coated strand may then be applied on the web. Alternatively, the adhesive may be applied to a web, and the strands may be applied on the glue-coated web.
The adhesive application device may be used with different nozzles depending on the medium to which the adhesive is being applied, i.e., a stand or web, and desired application characteristics, including application pattern or volume. For example, an adhesive application device may apply the glue to the strands with either a contact nozzle or a non-contact nozzle. A contact nozzle discharges a volume of substantially stationary glue while a substrate, such as the strand, is fed by the glue and receives the glue thereon. In a non-contact nozzle, the glue may be discharged from an outlet as a fiber or spray. The glue is discharged over a gap between the outlet and the strand or web. Discharging of the glue fiber or spray may be controlled by a second fluid, such as air, discharged from adjacent outlets, to oscillate the glue fiber during application onto the strand or web.
However, an adhesive application device is typically associated with only a single nozzle type. Thus, multiple adhesive application devices are typically used where different application characteristics or different mediums (i.e., strands or webs) are involved that would require different nozzle types.
Some adhesive application devices include nozzles that may be replaced with different types of nozzles. However, each type of nozzle is typically associated with a specific adapter or module having associated valves and/or fluid manifolds for delivering fluid to the nozzle. Thus, to switch between different types of nozzles, the adapter or module, and/or the manifold must be replaced as well. A service block typically needs to be replaced to accommodate a different nozzle type as well. This process involves additional labor and time, and also requires a manufacturer to keep additional parts and replacements on hand.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fluid application device to which nozzles of different configurations may be interchangeably attached to and removed from.